


Thank God for Mari

by GoldenBuddle



Series: Not Human [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Amputation, Amputation warning, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blood, Dissociation, F/F, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Surgery, blood warning, frenrey, not actually a game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBuddle/pseuds/GoldenBuddle
Summary: Gordon was splayed out on the couch as two blood-stained old men worked. Needles from a butchered armor piece connected the man’s wrist to tubes of glowing green liquid and blood.But none of that drew her attention, her eyes were stuck on Gordon’s wrist. Or, rather, the lack of a wrist.“...Gordon?” Her voice was tiny, gentle, and quiet, but still, it shattered the quiet room’s atmosphere.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Mari/Jane, Past Mari/Gordon Freeman
Series: Not Human [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772872
Comments: 21
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

“Uh, hello? Is this Mrs. Freeman?” Mari blinked, she wasn’t expecting a call, at least, she didn’t expect a call from anyone but her ex-husband.

Gordon’s been missing for a week now. And that wasn’t such a big deal, but what caused her to worry for the man, was that he missed Joshua’s scheduled meetup.

Gordon _never_ missed a meetup. She was ready right then and there to call the police, but Jane, ever the voice of reason, told her to give it some time first.

And so she did.

But now she’s on a call with an unfamiliar man behind Gordon’s house phone. “No, I haven’t been Mrs. Freeman for years now, who is this, and, _why_ are you calling on my ex-husband’s phone?”

There was a nervous chuckle on the other end. “Well, I’m Dr. Coomer, and, there’s been a bit of an accident. Go-Mr. Freeman asked us to call you, and tell you to come over right away.”

Something caught in her throat. “...Accident? What happened?”

The man, Dr. Coomer let out a brief sigh. “There isn’t much time, Mrs. Freeman, just please hurry. We are at his apartment. Oh! And please do not bring little Joshua. This, this isn’t a sight one as little as he should have to see.”

“What-? How do you-?”

The voice immediately cut her off, “We don’t have time, Mrs. Freeman, please hurry.” Though Dr. Coomer’s voice was kind, the click of the phone hanging up wasn’t.

Mari’s expression dropped into worry as she jolted from the chair to the door, she needed to get out. She was damn lucky that Joshua was at school, and would be for the six hours.

But she was not so lucky that she didn’t have Jane with her to keep her calm.

The woman grabbed her keys, phone, and purse before she was out of her house, into her car, and barreling down the street.

What happened? Last time she talked to Gordon was two weeks ago, nothing seemed wrong, he was just thrilled to be able to run a test he’s been wanting to do for a while.

And then he missed the meetup, the visitation, Joshua was so upset at that, and now, after two weeks of no contact, some stranger calls her on his phone with nothing more than ‘there’s been an incident, get down here?’

Mari’s knuckles whitened around the steering wheel. What happened to Gordon? And what happened to cause him to be unable to call her himself?

Mari’s breath hitched as she turned into the driveway of Gordon’s house and she jumped out of her car. There was a very bullet-riddled Jeep directly in front of her car.

But she wasn’t there for that, she was there for Gordon. Mari pulled her eyes from the Jeep and she bolted past the overgrown lawn, up the steps to the door, before she met her next obstacle.

The doorway was smeared with blood. Wet and still very much red blood, but dried and brown flecks were embedded to the wall as well.

Tears pricked her eyes as she scrambled for her keys. “Gordon... What did you get into this time?” 

Mari may not be in love with the man, but she still thought of him as her friend, and she definitely didn’t want him to die.

With shaking hands, the woman unlocked the door and stepped into the building.

Only to freeze when a pistol was shoved into her face.

“put your hands up, _slowly_.” 

Mari just stared at the... _creature_ behind the gun.

It had grey tight skin and glowing yellow eyes are hidden in the shadow that it’s security guard’s helmet made. Oh, and there was red mist flowing from its mouth.

“i said-“

A soft jingling thump interrupted the creature. Mari had dropped her purse and keys to the ground as she lifted her hands. 

“What..” Mari swallowed, “What happened to Gordon?” The unspoken words of, Did you hurt him floated in the silent air.

The creature’s glowing eyes narrowed at the woman. “...are you mari?”

Mari’s breath hitched before she slowly nodded.

The creature just let its arm, the one holding the gun, drop to the holster on its hip.

“gordon's in the living room. dr. coomer and bubby are keeping him alive.”

Mari’s eyes widened before she turned and bolted into the room. She didn’t care that there was some sort of creature behind her, some sort of creature that just held her at gunpoint.

She was worried about Gordon. Her friend, the father of her _son_. And the man that was apparently dying.

The woman ran into the living room, but once again froze at what she saw.

Pieces of orange and grey armor were strewn about, covered in blood and guts and-

Tears pricked at her eyes as her hand leapt to her mouth.

Gordon was splayed out on the couch as two blood-stained old men worked. Needles from a butchered armor pieces connected the man’s wrist to tubes of glowing green liquid and blood.

But none of that drew her attention, her eyes were stuck on Gordon’s wrist. Or, rather, the lack of a wrist.

“...Gordon?” Her voice was tiny, gentle, and quiet, but still, it shattered the quiet room’s atmosphere.

The two doctor’s, the two older men’s heads jerked towards her before a scowl settled on the glasses-wearing man’s face.

But the other man’s expression lit up. “Ah! Mrs. Freeman! You’re here we need your help! Gordon mentioned you were a veterinarian and we truly need some help here!”

Mari had to force down the gag that threatened to escape her throat. “What.. What happened?”

“Gordon’s hand got cut off, now get in here we think we got past the worst but we still need to make sure this man lives.” The glasses-wearing man snapped.

Mari jerked back. She’s a vet, she’s not a doctor-

“Mrs. Freeman,” the kinder man stated as the glasses-wearing man went back to work.

“Please.”

Mari blinked back the tears. She’s not a doctor. She’s a vet. But, with the creature behind her, she doesn’t think a doctor will be called any time soon. So she’s the only option here to help save Gordon.

Her face steeled. “Fine.” And by god, she will save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my fics center around recovery, and recovery can be messy at times. This is your only warning as this fic contains graphic depictions of cleaning up Gordon’s amputated hand.
> 
> skip to “She blinked.” to avoid the surgery and dissociation.

Under the directions of Mari, the only one with anything close to a medical degree, the trio worked.  


They corrected the hastily done IV. They cleaned around his wound, pulled out shards of glass, metal, and plastic. They cut out the infections that had taken route and treated the infections that were starting to form.

Bubby, the one wearing glasses, introduced himself sometime around the time they were cutting the infections out. Benrey, the monster, would come in every once in a while and replaced the glowing vials. Each time Dr. Coomer would have to remind Mari to not ask questions.

Apparently, the monster was already very wound up by Gordon being hurt. Mari didn’t understand it, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. She was busy trying to make sure her ex-husband would be able to use his arm.

Bloody rags were strewn across the room, puss and infected flesh were wrapped up into a plastic bag, ready to be burned later. 

Then, then came the hard part.

Gordon’s wrist bone was already poking out of the raw muscle and burnt veins in his arm, but after the trio had removed all of the infection tissue? Too much of the bone was exposed. 

Mari’s jaw clenched as the two Doctors around her hesitated. “...Dr. Coomer, I need you to go grab some things.” Though her voice was smooth, it still hurt to say it.

The doctor’s expression softened as he walked up to her. “What do you need Mrs. Freeman?”

The only woman in the room swallowed the lump in her throat. “There’s a hand saw in the garage. In the bathroom, there should also be a pair of goggles and some hydrogen peroxide. I need you to grab all three items.”

Bubby’s form tightened in the corner of her eyes as Dr. Coomer left the room in a rush.

“...You’re going to cut off the bone, aren’t you?” Bubby’s normally harsh voice was quiet and calm. A far cry from what Mari could tell what his normal demeanor was.

Mari’s voice was soft. “...Yes.”

She didn’t want to do this, but she had no choice. So she pulled herself together and she turned towards the older man.

“There’s a medkit under the kitchen sink, in it is some gauze, bandages, and tape. We need all of them, so go get it.” Her voice was hard, and though her eyes wavered, her voice didn’t. So Bubby didn’t fight it. He just nodded and he left the room.

Dr. Coomer quickly returned soon after, and Bubby followed almost immediately. Again, under the directions of Mari, the saw was quickly disassembled and disinfected. As Mari and Dr. Coomer reassembled the saw, Bubby unpacked the medical bandages, gauze, and tape before placing the items near Gordon’s arm.

The two men watched Mari take a breath, they watched her stand up and pull on the goggles, and they watched as she flicked on the saw.

The two men jerked away at the loud ear grinding sound it made, Mari didn’t even flinch. She didn’t have any room to flinch. Her expression was flat when Benrey popped his head in, and her expression didn’t change when she lowered the saw down onto her ex’s raw bone.

The two men looked away as she cut into the bone. Chipping parts of it off, and rounding it into less of a misshapen dagger and into something more bone-like.

She wasn’t aware of how long it took, but when she finished, the pale pink of Gordon’s bone was no longer poking out of his arm.

“Torch.” Mari’s tone was flat, and Bubby barely managed to not fumble as he handed the powerful lighter to her.

And in the next moment, the horrid sound of sizzling flesh filled the room. And the moment after that, she was gently wrapping the cauterized wound with the medical gear Bubby prepared.

Behind her, Dr. Coomer had started to disassemble the saw, and Benrey had fully walked into the room.

Mari just continued to wrap the raw wound of her ex-husband’s amputated wrist. 

She was aware she wasn’t fully aware of what was going on around her, she was aware that she probably should stop wrapping the stub- the wound. She was aware- She was aware-

Tears burst from her eyes as a hiccuping sob broke through her throat. She just surgery on her ex, in his _apartment_.

Gordon was covered in blood and grime, his glasses were cracked and she has no idea what the hell he went through. 

She has no idea what _everyone else_ in the room went through.

The monster, Benrey was covered in blood, the two doctor’s lab coats were burned, stained, and there were _bullet holes in them_.

What the hell happened?

Mari’s blood-soaked hands went to her shoulders, smearing blood- god Gordon’s blood, all over her shirt. The corners of her eyes started to blacken as she sobbed.

She would never be able to get the sight of Gordon out of her head, she would never be able to look at Joshua without seeing him-

A burst of blue covered her vision, and everything slackened.

“calm down.” Oh. It was Benrey.

Kind rough hands wrapped around her arms before she was slowly guided away from the bubbles. She was pulled towards the bathroom, and Benrey took her place.

She was vaguely aware that she washed the blood off her hands, vaguely aware that she had ruined her shirt, it was her favorite shirt, and-

She blinked.

How.. how did she get in the kitchen?

The living room, ..was cleaned up. Gordon was moved from the coffee table, wait, where’s the coffee table?

What happened? Why is she wearing one of Gordon’s old shirts? When did she put it on? Why doesn’t she-?

“oh you’re back. you gonna hyperventilate again?” Benrey’s voice broke her out her thoughts. They were across the room on the chair next to the couch and they were facing towards the door.

Mari blinked again as her brain chugged. One of their hands was on the gun attached to their hip, and the other was on Gordon’s shoulder. The being was vibrating a bit and dozens of colored orbs were floating around them.

“What.. happened?” Her voice was raw, and it grated against her throat. She blinked again and she was suddenly aware of how sticky her face felt.

“when you finished, you broke down. you were hyperventilating and i had to use the Sweet Voice on you.” A few wisps of... something leaked from their mouth as they talked.

“have to say though, this is the longest the sweet voice has had an effect on someone.”

Mari cleared her throat, she was just able to keep from wincing at the pain it gave her. “Oh. Uh, where’s Bubby and Dr. Coomer?”

“burning the mess. and the coffee table.”

“Oh.”

“yeah.”

Mari pulled herself up. “I need, I need some water.”

Her legs felt like jelly as she pulled herself out of the seat, but she was able to make it to the fridge and pull it open to grab a water bottle.

“don’t go melting down out there again. im not leaving Gordon’s side.”

The disheveled woman nearly slammed the fridge shut as she leaned against the counter. “...I figured.”

With a quick twist of her hands, her raw-no don’t think about it. She uncapped the water bottle and started to down it.

Benrey shifted slightly, moving their hand off their gun. “why’d you meltdown? all you did was clean up Gordon’s wound. Gordon killed a whole bunch of people and he never broke down.”

Mari was just able to keep from breathing in the water, but she did do a spit take. 

“I’m, I’m sorry, what?”

Benrey kicked their leg. “you heard me.”

“Okay, I’m..” The woman’s brain stalled, ...yeah she isn’t gonna poke that at all.

“Gordon.. he deals with anxiety and a lot more each day. He probably just broke down where you couldn’t see it.”

Mari placed the water down as Benrey kicked their leg again. “...when is he gonna wake up again? i miss the- i miss teasing the dude.”

Mari winced. “I, don’t know. Just give it time. He should wake up soon I think.”

“...cool.”

“Yeah. Cool.” The woman muttered as she slumped back onto the counter. She, she couldn't stay in this room. Not in the room where she had surgery on her ex.

So, the woman grit her teeth, she grabbed her water bottle, and she left the room and towards the backdoor. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were probably burning the-.. the stuff in the fire pit.

The smell of burning flesh was probably better than being in the same room as Gordon, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments!!! I may not respond to them, but I read every single one and they all make my day! :D
> 
> Check out my Tumblr if ya want!  
> I mainly shitpost there but I occasionally post things I write that don't go here!  
> https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

With a jerk of her hand, she slammed the backdoor behind her before she stepped into the backyard. But, the sight in front of her caused her movements to immediately pause. There was, just a _ridiculously_ large dog hopping around the giant bonfire Mari was ninety percent sure that none of them had a permit for.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Coomer! Dad-My Dad distracted me, so I didn’t notice you leaving!” That.. wasn’t Bubby’s voice.

Mari blinked as a small frown replaced her flat expression before she left the small cement porch, and she started to walk towards the two figures. One of them, the one that just spoke, was twisting at his burnt and mangled lab coat as the dog paused with its hopping and pressed against his side.

“Tommy, it’s alright! It was your birthday and Gordon needed to leave anyway!” And that makes the other Dr. Coomer. ...Where’s Bubby?

Finally reaching the duo, Mari stalled to place her water bottle down and the younger sounding man seemed to wince. “I-is he, uh, okay?”

And that’s her cue. “He should be fine. We.. uh, we fixed up his wound and he should be okay. Benrey is currently watching over him.” She really hoped her voice sounded steady.

The younger man smiled as his grip on the lab coat loosened. “O-oh, that’s good! How how is his hand, oh, um his wrist?”

Mari winced as she bit the inside of her cheeks, she isn’t going to burst into tears in front of a stranger again, no thank you. “...Its, as healthy as it can be. We’re, we’re waiting for him to wake up.” As she spoke, she had to swallow the tears that pricked her eyes. She really didn’t like this. 

She needed a distraction.

...Where the hell was Bubby? Didn’t Benrey say that he was out here burning everything?

The new man seemed to nod slightly at the explaination while his hands dropped onto the dog beside him, as he averted his eyes to the ground he buried his hands into the thick fur of the dog.

Mari cleared her throat, though the sudden sound grated at her mostly healed throat, it got the attention of the other two immediately.

“Where’s Bubby? Benrey said he was out here burning the.. things.”

Dr. Coomer brightened slightly before he turned towards the fire. “He is! See?” As he spoke, he pointed towards the heart of the bonfire. The flames flickered, and Mari’s heart dropped.

She didn’t realize she stepped forward towards the flames, her mouth opened and a “Jesus Christ!” escaped it as Dr. Coomer had to grab her to keep her from running into the flames.

In the heart of the bonfire, with dozens of burnt or burning bags around him, sat a slightly miffed looking Bubby.

“He’s fine Mrs. Freeman! Fire doesn’t hurt him!” Mari doubted that as she jerked her arm out of the older man’s grip. Or, rather she _tried_ to. For some godforsaken reason Dr. Coomer wasn’t letting her put out the fire.

“Dr. Coomer! He’s _literally_ on fire!” Mari’s voice was incredulous, the man was on fire and his clothes were burning, how the hell was he not in danger!?

Another hand laying on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. “M-Mrs. Freeman, Dr. Bubby is fine. I, we promise.” Oh, right the new man.

Mari pulled on Dr. Coomer’s arm as her head jerked towards the new guy. Her wide, panicked eyes quickly connected with his kind _yellow_ eyes. Her arm’s slackened.

...They aren’t human, are they? ..No, None of them are. Benrey’s just, the most different looking and acting.

Mari’s opened mouth closed with a click as she finally jerked her arm free. “None of you are human are you?”

The bonfire crackled as she glanced towards Dr. Coomer. He was softly smiling, but he was shaking his head no. None of them are human.

Mari’s hand found itself buried in her hair as she looked up at the midday sky. She _really_ couldn’t deal with this. She, a veterinarian, just did surgery on a human.

She doesn’t even think she was qualified to do surgery on a _dog_. She still has a few years of interning to do. Yeah, she did her schooling, yeah she knows how to do surgery on a dog. But she doesn’t know if she’s even _qualified_ for this.

But here she was. Standing in her ex-husband’s backyard next to a human bonfire, two people that aren’t human, and Gordon was currently being watched by someone who definitely wasn’t human.

...Yeah no. She can’t do this. 

Gordon’s stablized, Dr. Coomer and Bubby both know how to properly do an IV and that means she can leave.

The one woman in the group dropped her hand back to her side. She needs to go pick up Joshua from school and she needs to let Jane know Gordon is fine.

A soft sigh escaped her mouth and she started to walk. She ignored the startled noises from everyone, and she ignored the warm flames behind her.

She managed to get halfway across the yard before Dr. Coomer’s hand wrapped around her arm again.

“Mrs. Freeman,-“ Mari’s jaw immediately set and she jerked her arm out of the older man’s grip.

“How many times do I have to say, It’s _Mari_. I haven’t been Mrs. Freeman for _years_! And I’m going _home_. You know how to set a proper IV so I’m not needed anymore!” Her eyes were wide as she just barely managed to keep from yelling.

She wasn’t doing this. Not again. She isn’t going to break down where the grey skinned monster in the house could knock her out again-

She had to bite her lip to keep that train of thought from knocking her back down.

With hard eyes, Mari’s expression steeled and she crossed her arms. “I’m going _home_. Only call me if Gordon goes into cardiac arrest. I need to go pick up my son.”

Dr. Coomer visibly recoiled before he slowly nodded. “...Alright, Mrs-.. Mari. I’ll let you know if anything goes wrong.”

Mari felt her eyes soften slightly before she turned away. She’s not doing this. She’s not.

“Thank you.” And with that she started towards the gate. And when she got to the gate she glanced behind her. Dr. Coomer was waving, Bubby was waving, and the still unnamed guest was waving.

She weakly waved back with a nervous smile before she turned and walked through the gate. She may be pissed and very close to a breakdown but she wasn’t _rude_.

Her purse was still inside, but that’s fine. She’ll get Gordon to bring it to her when he wakes up. Her keys were still in the car, and she can finally go pick up her son.

Her jaw tightened as she walked down the front yard, her hands fiddled with Gordon’s shirt as she walked past the bullet riddled Jeep and into her car.

She needs to go pick up her son. Who cares that his school hadnt let out, she just needs to hug her son.

With hard eyes, Mari pulled out of the driveway, and she started towards Joshua’s school.

She _really_ needs to hug her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand thats it for this story! :D  
> Next fic, if I can get my muse to listen to me, will be about Gordon waking up and immediately having a heart attack. Probably because of Benrey.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr  
> I shitpost there and occasionally post things I write that don't go on here.  
> https://golden-buddle.tumblr.com/


End file.
